Oreblin
This species/race is free-to-use, within reason. A cavern-dwelling offshoot of the Miniblin species, s are depicted as a neutral, passive race. The Oreblin residents of Death Mountain coexist peacefully with the Goron tribe; however, during the course of the fanfiction Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows, unknown events cause a rift in their relationship... History Description While there are a number of different Oreblin subspecies based on different types of minerals and gemstones, their overall physical appearance resembles that of a stockier Miniblin, with a medium-length snout resembling an aardvark's, large, drooping ears, and crystalline horns in different styles. Their thick forearms end in blunt claws well-suited for digging, and they have thick claws on their feet; they also have relatively long, thick tails ending in crystalline spikes. As mentioned earlier, the different Oreblin subspecies are based on different types of minerals and gemstones; all Oreblins have crystalline growths sprouting out of their backs, shoulders, forearms and tail tips, but the appearance of these crystal growths differs from subspecies to subspecies. General coloration also differs between each subspecies. Abilities Well-known for being gemsmiths, Oreblins are able to create tools and weapons from the minerals and crystals they mine. Their thick claws make them good at burrowing, and they can even break through stone if given the time; they are also capable of climbing. Despite their somewhat poor eyesight, Oreblins have an incredible sense of smell, and are said to be able to detect gems and minerals through scent alone. Oreblins are capable of basic Geomancy, being able to generate small shards of stone and cause shards to erupt from the ground near them, and draw in energy from the earth through their crystal growths, either to slowly rejuvenate themselves, or to strengthen their geomantic abilities. They are deceptively strong in terms of physical strength (but not as strong as Gorons), yet rather slow-moving, and are also incapable of swimming. Temperament Unlike Moblins, Bokoblins and Miniblins, who generally tend to be antagonistic (with some exceptions), Oreblins have the distinction of being entirely neutral. Typically passive, they spend much of their time below ground, away from conflict. The Oreblins of Death Mountain, the Stonecutter Clan, seem to get along well with the Goron tribe that is led by Darmani, peacefully coexisting alongside them and trading goods and gem-smithed tools with them. They tend to be wary of all other races, however. Despite their general passiveness, they are not helpless; clans are protected by specific Oreblins who are trained in combat so as to defend their people. Notable Members Stonecutter Clan A tribe of Oreblins that reside within Death Mountain (and the only known Oreblin tribe as of now). *'Chief Basselt' - The leader of the Stonecutter Clan. His name is a play on the word "basalt". *'Diama' - Chief Basselt's daughter. Her name is a play on "diamond". *'Theran' - The strongest warrior of the Stonecutter clan. Her name is possibly a play on the word "terrain". *'Sidian' - His name is a play on "obsidian". Appearances ''Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows Names ''Names you can use if you wish to create an Oreblin. Note that '''you do not have to' use these names; they're just here in case you want to use one.'' *'Akanthe' - A play on "acanthite" *'Braun' - A play on "braunite" *'Krysobel' - A play on "chrysoberyl" *'Rubin' - A play on "ruby" *'Saffa' - A play on "sapphire" Category:Ryushusupercat's Characters Category:Ryushusupercat Category:Species Category:Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows Category:Races Category:Blins Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters